All I'll Ever Need
by belovedbeauty
Summary: She was dying, but it wouldn't keep her from living. As long as he was by her side. /AH, AU, JxA
1. The Beginning

_**Author's note: **I'm working on Guitar Strings & Fancy Things, I swear! My beta and I keep missing each other, and even though I post one-shots that aren't beta'd, I can't do that to a multi-chaptered story. It would be like publishing a book without submitting it to an editor. This came to me while listening to the song "Slide" by the Goo Goo Dolls. It's based off a true event that has happened recently in my life. I hope you enjoy it, especially since it's an Alice/Jasper one-shot._

__Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just enjoy taking her characters for a different ride.

* * *

I laughed, throwing my hands above my head as the salty sea air caressed my skin. The sound was swallowed by the whipping wind, and the strong tide crashing on shore. Nothing could stop the feelings engulfing me. I felt free, like a caged bird finally being allowed to fly.

The sun was alive in the sky, spilling its rays across my skin. I could feel my body vibrate with excitement, and my gaze drooped, settling on the endless ocean before me.

"Let's go in," I decided. I looked over at him for only a second, taking in his amused expression. He'd go anywhere with me, do anything for me, and be anything I wanted him to be. His shaggy blond locks swirled around his face, the gel in his hair evaporating as humidity attacked it from every side. I could see his hazel eyes dance as he watched me.

But I was too excited to be stopped.

Opening my mouth, a loud squeal erupted from my throat, and I ran for the water. My foot steps were muted by the warm sand beneath my feet, but the water was cold on my body.

I felt the waves push against my lithe frame, but I felt ten feet tall. Nothing would stop me from enjoying my escape.

He wasn't far behind me, and his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into his chest and kissing down the column of my neck. We were lost in the moment, swallowed by the sea.

"Oh! Look, Jazz! A dolphin!" I screeched, tugging on his hand and trying to pull us closer. The tide was strong, but he gave no resistance. The water mammal bobbed in and out of the water, paying us no mind as it continued on in its travels.

I watched in awe, leaning against Jasper as the water continued to lap at our skin. I could feel my body wearing down, and my muscles began to ache. I had hoped that nothing would slow me down today.

"You okay, darlin'?" He leaned down to whisper, his lips soft against my ear. I sighed, knowing he could feel my sudden exhaustion. With a resigned shake of the head, he dropped one of his arms from my waist and tangled his hand within mine.

Jasper pulled me towards shore, glancing back at me to make sure I was handling myself alright. Normally I would have been irritated—especially because my family did that to me too much—but Jazz always doted upon me. It was a sweet trait of his that never failed to make me melt.

When we reached his truck, my body was shivering from the cold air. The sun dipped low in the sky, creating a brilliant pallet of purples and oranges. It stretched across the sky like a beautiful masterpiece.

I watched as he opened the passenger door to his truck, reaching behind the bench seat to find our change of clothes. My eyes drifted down his back, taking in the muscles that clenched as he struggled to find the bag.

"Here, baby." He spoke, interrupting my oogling, and handed me my dry clothes. I bite my lip, glancing around me to spot any strange bodies. I was quick to unbutton my shorts, struggling to push them down my legs. They pooled at my feet, and I stepped out of them. My panties were drenched, and I wasn't in the mood to deal with the chafe they'd leave later.

With quick precision, I hooked my thumbs through them and pulled them off. My ass was facing the ocean, and I could hear Jasper chuckle as he watched. I shook my head, stepping into my jeans and jumping up and down to pull them up to my hips.

My shirt was easier to change. I pulled it off, and quickly pulled my dry one on. Unclasping my bra, I slid it off through the sleeves and let it drop to the ground.

When I finished, I looked over at Jasper and huffed. He was in his dry clothes, smiling broad and cocky. I pouted, having missed the show. He just leaned over and kissed my lips.

We collected our things, dumping them in the bag and throwing them back over the seat as I climbed into the passenger side. Jazz walked around the front of the truck, and climbed in beside me.

I watched him for a quiet moment, ignoring the incessant exhaustion that prodded at me. My eyes were heavy, and my heart thudded loud in my chest. But he was fascinating to watch, even if he was only sliding his keys into the ignition and firing up his truck.

"Will you marry me, Jazz?" I asked suddenly, smiling as he froze for a half-second and turned his hypnotizing gaze on me. I watched him watch me, before a lazy smile spread over his face.

"Shouldn't I ask you that question, darlin'?" He replied, reaching his hand out and pulling me over to him. I giggled, placing a smacking kiss to his jaw.

"That's how tradition works, Jazzy. But we're not very traditional. I'm supposed to die when I'm ninety, after I've had a few kids and they've had a few of their own. But they're saying I only have a few years."

His eyes dulled them, the hazel swirling into something darker. I knew the topic made him sad, but it was something we were going to have to deal with together. We wouldn't have children, or a normal life. It would always involve doctor's appointments, and watching my health decrease.

I'd always have problems with exertion, and he'd always have to worry if I fainted while he was at work. We would never be a traditional couple.

It was something I had comes to terms with. My life was ending much sooner then I had expected. And in turn, he would never have the life he'd been told he would.

"Ali, baby, there's always the chance-"

"That I'll get a heart? Jasper, we can't bank on that. And even if I was that lucky, my body could reject it." I stated, trying in vain to keep the irritation flowing through me from tainting my words.

He frowned, leaning down to kiss the top of my head. The silence stretched between us, the words spoken hanging in the air like a noose.

I was dying. My heart was failing inside my chest, and I couldn't save it. Nobody could. They all tried to remain hopeful; hopeful in the fact that I might get lucky enough and live.

I had given up hope. I had made the decision to _live_ for the remaining years I had left.

"Should we call the others, or just elope in Vegas?" He whispered, coaxing my chin up so my eyes met his.

My heart beat faster in my chest, expanding with the love I had for my southern boy. I may not have been blessed with a long and healthy life, but Jasper was all I really needed for it to be a happy one.

He was my other half, and anywhere I was, he'd always want to be.

"How about they meet us there?" I offered, glancing at my bag and reaching for it. I dug through the contents, locating my phone.

"Perfect." Jasper answered, leaning down to kiss me with enough force to knock me over, both of us collapsing in laughter.

_And I'll do anythin'  
__You ever dreamed to be complete  
__Little pieces of the nothin' that fall_

_Yeah, slide between the sheet  
__Of all the beds you never knew  
__Why don't you slide into my room  
__Just slide into my room  
__Oh, we'll run away, run away, run away;_

"_Slide" by **Goo Goo Dolls**_

* * *

_**A/N:** My best friend was diagnosed with a heart disease a few years ago. We had both been aware of what that meant. About a month ago, she got news that her heart was failing. She's my inspiration for a lot. Alice reminds me of her: bubbly, smart, and so full of life. This started writing itself. It's a sad, yet happy, story. Because it won't end with happily ever after, but Alice see's in that way._

_I will try and update GS&FT's as soon as possible, I promise! I'm as anxious as anyone to keep it going. I hope you enjoyed this, though! _

_Much love,  
Beloved_


	2. The Middle

**Disclaimer: _I do not own the Twilight Saga, those belong solely to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, have the song "Heartlines" by Florence and the Machine on my ipod, which inspired this_ chapter.**

* * *

I stared into the mirror, brushing my fingers over my flushed skin. My cheeks were a soft shade of pink, highlighted with the warmth I felt rolling through my body. The dress I wore sat just above my knee's, and looked silvery in the chapel's lights. The rhinestone's glittered as I twisted my body, giving my frail form a curvy shape.

My short black hair was pulled into a tight bun, and accessorized with a rhinestone hair clip.

I refused to wear much make-up, even though Rosalie had insisted. My lips were colored with a light pink lipstick, and glossed to add even more shine. Rosalie coated my lashes with mascara, and it brought attention to my pale gray eyes.

My heart beat was rapid inside my chest, counting down each grain of sand until it beat no more. There was no ring on my finger, but I knew within a few minutes, I'd be graced with a golden band to wear until my forever ended.

"Rose! I will not wear those!" Bella shot out of the dressing room door barefoot, and shaking her head as Rosalie followed behind her. In each hand was a silver stiletto, at least six inches tall.

I glanced behind me to stare at Rosalie dubiously. Her violet eyes were sharp, but her mouth was wide with a smile.

"Bella, you either wear these, or go out barefoot." She snapped, glaring down at Bella's feet. I pursed my lips, glancing down at the flats I'd be graced with. I missed wearing heels, but I was too off balance to stay standing in them anymore.

"We could all go barefoot?" I suggested, watching as Bella opened her mouth to retort. Rosalie turned her glare on me, and I lifted my chin in defiance. "It's my wedding." I stated, staring Rosalie down as she debated arguing.

Her shoulder's dropped in defeat, and she dropped each heel to the floor. I smiled, laughing as Bella rushed towards me to envelope me in a hug.

Her long hair was falling down her shoulders in soft waves, and her face was free of any make up. The dress Rosalie had chosen for her was longer then mine and a deep rose color. It complimented her fare skin tone, and brought more focus to her deep brown eyes.

Rosalie stood out, wearing a shorter magenta dress that flowed to mid-thigh. It was strapless, but she was wearing a long silver vest over it that had matched her shoes—which she was begrudgingly taking off at the moment.

I wasn't sure how they had found three dresses in the time it took them to make it to Vegas. Jasper and I had been closer, having spent the weekend on the coast of California for our anniversary.

Our parents didn't know what we were doing, and part of me felt guilty about it. But my mother was overbearingly protective of me, and my father still hadn't come to terms with my disease.

I had tried to swallow all of it, tried to be understanding. But the only person that let my spirit be free was Jasper, even if it killed him to know I wouldn't be around for much longer.

My mom was completely against us staying on the coast for the weekend. I fought with her too many times to get her to see my side, but she continuously refused me. I finally pulled the "I'm an adult and I'm going to do whatever the hell I please" card on her, before she relented.

I was bombarded by phone calls and text messages the entire weekend, and I had finally turned my phone off.

I'm sure she was worried by now. All I had told her was that we were gifted with a longer stay and we accepted the extra time together before reality took us away from each other.

There was a swift knock on the door of our tiny room, and Rosalie stalked towards it as she ripped off her silver vest. I giggled quietly to myself, and turned to look at Bella. She was smiling softly at Rose, knowledgeable of her fleeting anger.

"You girls ready?" A deep voice whispered, before a head appeared around the corner of the door and blue eyes locked on me. I smiled wide; waving at Emmett as he threw the door opened and took three long strides towards me.

His arms were strong and steady, wrapping around me with warmth that reminded me of the sun. Even though Em and I bickered like siblings, I loved him to my very core. He was the brother I was never gifted with, and I was so happy he agreed to walk me down the aisle.

When he pulled away from me, I sniffled quietly and reached up to brush away my silent tears.

"You look stunning, sis. Now let's go get you and Southern Boy hitched." He smiled at me, goofy and wide. Each dimple was deep and I could see that his blue eyes were holding tears of their own. Everyone here knew that their time with me was becoming shorter and shorter. We all just chose to ignore it.

But sometimes it hit us at the worst moments.

"Yes, lets!" I chirped, reaching down to slip my flats from my feet. Rosalie huffed and slipped out the door to let the chapel and Jasper know we were ready.

* * *

When most people think of weddings in Vegas, they think of careless decisions and too much alcohol. But sometimes true love slips though the cracks and graces the city of sin with a honest promise of forever.

I stood before mine with every intention of making that promise come true. He was achingly handsome in a white tuxedo, and a silver bow tie. His hair had been tamed and slicked back, giving me a better view of his eyes and the love they held for me.

Our hands were latched within one another's as the priest spoke the words that would seal us with 'forever'. When it was time to say our vows, honesty rung out through the tiny chapel with a loud chorus, guiding us to take the golden bands we had purchased and slip them lovingly onto each other's fingers.

"_By the power vested_ in me by the _State_ of Nevada, I _now_ pronounce you husband and wife. _You may now kiss the bride_."

Emmett cheered boisterously, causing both Jasper and I to flinch. We stared at one another before laughing softly and leaning in. Our lips touched chastely, before his hand slipped from mine and wrapped around my tiny waist, pulling me into his chest as he deepened the kiss. I could feel his heart beating healthy and strong as it called out to mine. They were one with each other, promising to love each other until each stopped beating.

I could feel tears forming in my eyes, wistful that this moment would never end.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock." The priest announced, pulling us from each other as our friends gathered around us for a group hug. Jasper's arm was wrapped firmly around my waist, pulling me to him and giving me enough space to look up and into his glassy eyes. He smiled down at me, mouthing one little word that promised it all.

"Forever."

I blinked back tears and stood on my tip toes to kiss his chin, laughing softly as Rosalie chastised me for paying too much attention to my husband. He just pulled me closer, shaking his head as our friends chattered excitedly.

And despite the weight I felt on my shoulders as my heart thudded heavily in my chest, I knew that nothing in this world would be enough without Jasper by my side.

_Forever._

* * *

_a/n: I honestly had no plan to make this into more then a one-shot. But I love these characters dearly, and felt it right to lead them to their end. Hopefully the last chapter will write itself in due time. I make no promises for a speedy update. I just hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it's quite short. _

_xx Beloved_


	3. The End

A/N: I would like to apologize for the long wait. July took alot out of me, and I'm still recovering. I do hope that this brings a justified end to this story. I love each and every one of you for reading this, even if it was rather short.

_**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just love taking her characters down different paths._

* * *

I swatted at the air, rubbing my nose as feather light touches brought me out of my slumber. I could hear her giggle, even as she tried desperately to stifle it. Squeezing my eyes shut, I reached out a hand and was granted the slightest squeeze of a tinier one.

"Daddy, wake up!"

I growled, shaking my head vigorously, and wrapping my arms around her tiny frame. She squealed as I pulled her into my chest, giggling furiously.

She was my saving grace, my little darlin'.

Cracking one eye open, I was met with two wide blue-gray orbs. The sun light filtered through the blinds, adding the prettiest sparkle to her pale skin.

For a six year old, she was amazingly intuitive. I was certain she had gotten that trait from her mother.

I pursed my lips in hopes of driving the sadness away. My wedding band gleamed with the sun, causing my heart to ache.

"I miss her too, daddy." I opened my other eye, staring at her sadly. I hated that she could see how much I missed her mother, but even after a year without her, it felt like a day hadn't passed.

"You look just like her, you know that darlin'?" I whispered, leaning down to kiss her forehead. She smiled at me, eyes bright with wonder.

"Really?"

I nodded, smiling down at her. "You have her eyes, and her super soft black hair. And you're just as happy and energetic as she was."

Swallowing against the lump growing in my throat, I watched my little darlin' snuggle into my side.

"Tell me about the day you met mommy, please?"

I smiled, knowing how often she requested this story from Alice.

"Well, we met as seniors in high school..."

* * *

_"Dude, what the fuck are you going to do with your time if you don't play for the team this year!?" Emmett bellowed, causing various sets of eyes to focus in our general direction. I rolled my eyes, flicking my cigarette onto the pavement._

_"I'm going to figure out what I want to do for the rest of my life." I quipped, waving as Edward slid out of his Volvo and rounded the fender, stopping cold as Bella bounded out._

_"I don't get it man. You're a great linebacker." I shrugged, rolling my eyes at Emmett's absurd surprise. We waited for Edward and Bella to join us, laughing as Emmett continued to mumble about my stupid decision to quit the team._

_Edward mentioned that he thought about quitting the team over the summer as well._

_"DUDE!? WHAT THE FUCK HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU TWO!?" Em had yelled, pulling at his short dark hair in frustration. Bella reassured him that Edward wasn't quitting the team._

_He needed a football scholarship to Dartmouth, so he could study medicine._

_I swung my backpack around, zipping open the front to pull out my schedule. I had History as my first class, followed by English. Bella reminded me that we had a free period to go over college applications. I just smiled and nodded, punching Emmett's arm as he watched Rosalie Hale slip past us towards my History class._

_He cursed at me, punching me back. I just chuckled at him and followed Rosalie's trail._

_The room only had a few students in it, mostly sitting towards the back of the class. I chose a seat near the front, stupidly excited for the start of class._

_I watched student after student filter in through the door, each looking half awake. I noted that Maria Ortiz was almost the last one to enter, shooting me a glare as she headed for the opposite side from where I sat._

_Fucking girl could hold a grudge._

_My eyes bounced back and forth between the clock and door way, knowing the last student had two minutes to enter before Mr. Small closed the door._

_Glancing back at the door, I watched her enter._

_Black slip ons, with a pink bow at the top._

_Ivory legs that were hidden mid thigh by a pale pink skirt._

_Her shirt was black, long sleeved and tight._

_Her neck was adorned by a silver chocker, and her hair was cropped short and black._

_She was maybe 4'8, but her height fit her._

_I was startled as her gray eyes swept across the sea of students, before settling on her new teacher. A brilliant smile lit her face as she handed her slip to Mr. Small and he signed it._

_They spoke to each other for a short moment, before he waved his hand towards the class. She nodded and turned towards the back of the room, eyes bouncing from seat to seat as she searched for an open desk._

_I watched as she settled her eyes on the only empty desk two seats behind me, before she practically danced past me and slid into her seat._

_Mr. Small closed the door and smiled towards the class. "I'd like to welcome our newest student, Alice Cullen. I ask that you be polite towards her and show her the ropes. Now, let's start our first lesson of the year: the great depression."_

_My focus waned as I struggled not to look behind me. I knew that everyone else was watching her—newcomers were rare in small towns. But I refused to be one of them._

_The class dragged, and when the bell sounded I leapt from my seat and turned in her direction. She was gathering her things and slipping them inside her bag when she looked up at me._

_Our eyes locked._

_I stopped breathing._

_And then she spoke, a voice so gentle and hypnotizing, that her words—a riddle as they were—seemed to make complete sense._

_"You've kept me waiting."_

* * *

My little darlin' sighed, her breathing evening out as my fingers drifted through her soft hair. Alice had always told me that the story swept our little girl into a deep slumber, but I had never witnessed it first hand.

As I continued stroking her hair, I stared up at the ceiling, thinking over the last few years I had with Alice.

She was a wonderful and patient mother, and we had been lucky that our daughter was so tame as a baby. It wasn't until she turned three did she become so energetic and bubbly.

We had never planned to have children, knowing full well that Aly wouldn't be around to watch them grow up. But after our wedding, Alice approached me with the idea of a surrogate. Her parents weren't filthy rich, but well enough off that there was a possibility or us having children that way.

It wasn't until we discussed it and I agreed we would try, that she informed me Rosalie had agreed to surrogate for us.

I had been overwhelmed with a variety of emotions: joy, shock, but mostly: love.

We'd been lucky that it took after one try, and Aly was almost twenty-one when our May made her way into the world.

I graduated from college, and started working towards becoming a teacher at Forks High School. Alice stayed home, taking care of the baby and herself. She had her "breezy days", as she would call it.

And then her "cranky days", more often then not.

I never expected to have her past twenty three. That was the age the doctor's continued to guess around. And every day past it, she thanked me for keeping her healthy for another day.

It wasn't until May turned five that Aly became worse. Hospital visit were more frequent, and her pills enhanced in dosage. Carlisle tried everything he could to make her comfortable, but everyone knew that our happy life together was quickly coming to an end.

Alice passed away on our anniversary, with a near-silent: "I love you. Take care of her for me?"

Feeling the tears spill out of my eyes, I looked down at my little miracle. Her tiny hand was resting on my stomach, jerking slightly as she dreamed. I felt blessed in that moment, knowing that Alice knew I would need something to keep me from following behind her as quickly as possible.

Keeping my voice quiet, I lifted my eyes back to the ceiling and spoke to my angel; hoping with everything inside me that she could hear my every word.

"I miss you ever day, baby. Some days I function well, and other days are too terrible to even recount. I can't remember Edward and Bella's baby shower, but I remember just how beautiful their little Carlie is." Drawing in a jagged breath, I reached up to run a hand through my shaggy hair. "Rosalie grieves just as much as I do, and she's over here almost every day with Emmett, playing with May. Momma and Pop stop by just as often, taking every picture they can of our baby girl, gushing about how much she looks like you."

May shifts beside me, tucking her body further into my side. The warmth of her tiny frame is a welcomed comfort.

"We took a visit to the coast, and May was just as enraptured with the dolphins as you were." I swallowed against the ache in my throat, trying to will back the sobs threatening to tear through my body.

"I wish you were here though, Angel. She's getting so big and so much like you. She wants to take ballet, and cut her long hair so it looks like yours did. We talk about you almost every day, and she's wearing out the dvd of our wedding. Some days I swear I feel you surrounding us, but it's not the same. It will never be the same."

Gasping softly for air, I placed my hand on my chest and listened to the dull beat of my heart. It was battered and broken, and so lonely without its partner.

"I love you, darlin'. So much that words cannot express how much your absence kills me every day. But I made a promise that I would take care of our baby girl, and I refuse to ever break a promise I made to you." Shaking my head, I could feel the pain building inside my head as I strained to hold back the emotions running rampant through me. "But don't expect me to move on, because I doubt my heart could love anyone as much as I love you."

Closing my eyes, I can feel the lethargy swirl through me like a thick fog. I barely managed to mumble my last sentence before her face coaxes me into a deep ocean of sleep.

"You're all I ever needed, and more."

_Even though you're gone and far away I feel you all around  
I think about it every single day, you got away somehow  
I can't sleep, it's hard to breathe and I still feel you next to me  
Now I can see_

_The first one is the worst one  
When it comes to a broken heart  
Your first love, yeah, your soul's gone_  
_**"The First One" by Boys Like Girls**_

* * *

**a/n: **Well, there you have it. You got a quick glimpse into our dear Jasper's head. I know it's a sad ending, but it's a realistic one. Please, leave your thoughts! You never know, I may get idea's for outtakes and additions. For now, this is their end.

**_Rest In Peace Daddy  
_August 24th 1968 to July 14th, 2011**


End file.
